


SUNRISE

by AnneOP



Category: GOT7, How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Monsta X (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: 2Jae, Alternate Universe - How to Train Your Dragon Fusion, Dragon Riders, Dragons, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Choi Youngjae/Mark Tuan, Minor Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung | Jr., Time Skips, Vikings, jealous choi youngjae
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-03-05 16:45:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18832639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnneOP/pseuds/AnneOP
Summary: A story born on of the films "How to Train Your Dragon"In summary:Vikings and dragons.------------------------It is well known that Vikings are not good with words and feelings, they are based on demonstrating their strength primarily.However Jaebum can not deny his feelings no matter how much he avoids it. No more.All this is a disaster and must be fixed.(Jinyoung will take care of that)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First of all it should be clarified that it is not exactly the original universe of the movies.  
> Only some events of this one will be taken into account.
> 
> English is not my mother tongue, excuse my mistakes ;-;

If you had to describe the hell, it would surely be something like this.

The hard-built houses with wood fall burning in fire as if they were absolutely nothing. While the big fire spitting beasts do not stop coming from the dark sky; making it more difficult to see them.

They are quite intelligent. Some are responsible for attacking the town while others go for the cattle. There are so many attacks at the same time that it confuses the mind quickly.

It is overwhelming.

But beyond the beasts, the Viking people are not far behind. The adults are responsible for fighting them, dressed in thick leather and metal armor soaked with water, making it more difficult to burn before the relentless fire around them.  
The youngest are naturally sidelined, not wanting to get into a fight of such magnitude.

However the Viking blood cut through their veins, they want to jump into action as soon as possible.  
Some refuse to stay behind and in an attempt to help, are responsible for providing weapons to the warriors.  
It's not much, but it helps.

Youngjae is terrified.

Of course, it's not the first or the last time he's seen something of this style, but his mind refuses to naturalize that kind of bloody acts. As a great animal lover, he cannot accept this.  
Which is ridiculous since he's a Viking and cannot escape from that.

While his destiny arrives, he will continue to protect himself behind his older brother Jinyoung, as he does right now.

\- Youngjae, move!

He blinks surprised and returns from his thoughts all at once, looks around with concern, meeting the hard look of his brother, who is unable to walk due to the strong grip that the younger one has on him.

He directs his gaze to the front, encountering a dragon in front of them, in the distance. It approaches slowly but it is still overwhelming.

His senses got paralyzed for a moment, and that is the perfect time for Jinyoung to take advantage and start running for his life, and, obviously, without forgetting to take his brother's hand.

I could see out of the corner of my eyes how the huge animals were butchered in a bloodthirsty way.  
It was completely inhuman for Youngjae, witnessing those acts made him feel sick.  
Although he already knew that his destiny was the same.

It was hot. They were completely surrounded by fire (it did not help that practically the whole village was built of wood).

\- Run Hyung!

He shouted at his brother, who gave him an angry look in his direction.

\- I'm doing all the work, shut up.

He gave her a small apologetic smile as he put more effort into running beside him.

In a way, he felt bad about not having the physical condition of his people. Although he was consoled by the fact that he was barely 17 years old (just turned), it was obvious that he could not have muscles at that age.

\- Jinyoung Hyung! Youngjae Hyung!

There was a cry in the distance, they recognized the voice as Yugyeom’s.

The boy was shouting at them in the distance, on the edge of town. Just where the stables began. It seemed free of dragons, so they did not hesitate to run in that direction.

\- Quick!

The youngest boy shouted at them as he opened the door of the great barn.  
The brothers rushed in, whispering a small "thank you" to the other boy.

Youngjae dropped to the ground, panting from running, while Jinyoung leaned on his knees, catching his breath.

\- Thanks Gyeom.

Youngjae thanked, giving him a tired smile.

\- Seriously, it seemed like you were trying to fight out there, it took you a long time to get here.

\- What happens, is that we forgot that we had to come here from the beginning.

Youngjae replied to Yugyeom.

\- Mainly because Jae was frozen.

Jinyoung said smiling at the younger boy.

\- And the others?

A new voice was heard in the barn, it was BamBam. From his appearance it looked like he had been sleeping during the entire attack.

\- At some point they'll kill you if you're still so clueless.

Jinyoung scolding the boy, who simply shrugged as he smiled at everyone, approached Yugyeom and dropped by his side.

\- Jackson-Hyung and Jaebum-Hyung must still be outside, it's impossible to get them away from the dragons. Mark-Hyung must be hiding somewhere, he was the only one I did not see when the dragons arrived.

Yugyeom said with a frown.

\- It's the Viking blood calling them!

BamBam shouted with emotion, while doing some strange pose that he probably learned from Jackson.  
Immediately Jinyoung ordered him to be silent, they should not make noise if they wanted to be safe until the the attack ends.  
From what could be seen from the small scratchs is the barn, the cattle that were mainly kept outside in small pens were almost completely devastated.

The wooden supports easily gave way to the enormous weight of the dragons on it.

Making the sheep and cows run out of the place at the slightest opportunity, however they were quickly captured by the huge animals.

\- It will take us a long time to reconstruct this ...

Youngjae murmured with disappointment, letting out a little sigh at the end of the sentence.

The small Nordic village was always magnificent, surrounded by the sea, mountains and its own boats. The cold weather helped to give it a magical and special touch.

Although due to the increasingly frequent attacks of the dragons, what used to be green and fresh grass, was now replaced by the ashes of it.

It was really hard to see.

They heard the war cries of their people from where they were (which was quite surprising because of the distant place where they were sheltering) as well as the roars of the dragons (and very slightly the houses burning and falling down).  
Suddenly a noise was heard from the roof of the barn.

\- Hyung ...

Yugyeom was heard talking to Jinyoung. He had a scared look as he watched the wooden structure, which creaked more and more.

Youngjae stepped back until he came up against one of the wooden walls.

A few seconds later, the roof gave way completely, revealing a dragon, specifically, a timberjack.  
It was just like in the Book of Dragons, huge, its wings proportionally large.

There was a gasp in unison from the four boys.

They had only seen that kind of dragon in the training dome once years ago, besides, it was just a newborn.  
Which later served for the initiation ceremony of a Viking.

The creature that was in front of them was completely different. Fiercer.

Everyone looked at each other in horror. They had never been in that kind of situation, they were always escaping when the dragons attacked or they were surrounded by other Vikings as they entered the training dome for a brief class and presentation of dragons. Always safe.

Now they were completely disarmed, and without obvious experience.

Fear covered them completely.

Jinyoung, as the oldest, was the one who knew more about the subject, however he could not do anything at the moment.  
The dragon gave a small snort that resounded in the place, making the teenagers shudder from head to toe.  
Yugyeom, who had the good (or bad) luck of having a long metal tube by his side, did not hesitate to take it. As the dragon fixed his eyes on the younger boy.

\- Yugyeom ...

Youngjae whispered fearfully when she noticed that the dragon had not reacted well to the boy's action and was now approaching slowly.

BamBam, who was standing next to Yugyeom, looked at everything in horror. His best friend was definitely crazy.  
In a fit of despair he took the tube from the other boy's hands, and threw it at the huge creature.

Then, Youngjae thought it would be the last time they would be together.

The next thing happened like a blur.

The dragon growled and pounced on the two children.

The door flew open, revealing three boys with weapons in hand who did not hesitate to jump to attack the beast, quickly recognized them as Mark, Jaebum and Jackson.

Soon more mens came to the place, helping with the dragon.

Youngjae ran along with Jinyoung to BamBam and Yugyeom, helping the boys out of the place.  
The four of them were shaking their legs so it was a bit slow.

They dropped by the barn even with the adrenaline rushing through their veins.

The most frightened were BamBam and Yugyeom, which was understandable, they were still practically children and were nothing to that the dragon will end them in front of their two Hyungs.

They did not know how long they were sitting there, but they could see how the dragon's corpse was taken shortly afterwards, just as some wounded men came out of the barn.

They could not help but worry about their friends, Mark, Jaebum and Jackson. They were the first to arrive to help them.  
As if it were magic, the boys left the place, they were clearly affected by what happened, their faces reflected that they could barely register what they did minutes before with the dragon.

They helped put down a dragon for the first time.

\- Hyungs!

They said BamBam and Yugyeom at the same time, the emotion and gratitude in their tones was well present.

The boys felt them and approached them, asking about their health.

\- You literally fought a dragon.

Jinyoung spoke to everyone, though his eyes could not let go of Jaebum, who smiled at him charmingly.

\- Well, it was that or let them die.

He said smiling, as if that subject was nothing to worry about.

\- Mark-Hyung was about to enter with you but he saw the problem they were in and ran to call us, we did not have time to ask for much help, I was helping to distribute the weapons together with Jaebum-hyung, so we just took some and we ran here.  
Jackson explained quickly to the younger ones, who were still thanking him.

\- Thanks Hyungs ...

At last Youngjae spoke, looking at the three older boys, they all smiled at him affectionately and nodded.

\- It was nothing Jae-ah

Jaebum replied, stirring the boy's brown hair.

Youngjae could not keep his heart from turning over as she felt the older man's touch on him. His cheeks burned in admiration for Jaebum almost instantly.

\- Although I think they've got angry with us ...

Mark spoke quietly, catching the attention of the other boys.

\- Why do you say that, Hyung?

Jinyoung asked curiously.

\- They were talking about the way we react to the dragon.

He said a little nervous.

\- They said that we were irresponsible for not asking for help when we arrived for you, and that they were idiots doing nothing at that moment in front of the dragon.

Everyone made a small grimace.

\- They are going to shout at us.

Youngjae complained and Mark gave him a small smile to reassure him.

\- I do not think so, after all it's not exactly our fault.

They let out a sigh of resignation and nodded in response to Jinyoung.

\- Oh. - You heard Yugyeom. - It looks like everything's over.

They looked around, noting that there were only the corpses of some dragons and Vikings scattered about the place. In the distance you could still see some dragons flying with their prey in their claws.

All of them began to walk towards the center of the place, they had to turn off the fire that were still burning up their houses. They needed to help others before they could return to their homes (if they were not destroyed yet).

Tomorrow would be another day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Training and many gay things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I do not know what I'm doing....

Normally young people start their Viking training at an early age, which helps their skills to be polished quickly.  
However, they have not had enough time to train the new generation and the big mistake was reflected in the last attack of the dragons.

The young people were about to turn 20 and they did not know how to defend themselves correctly.  
It was a shame for his people that fact.

To say that they were reprimanded would be a lie, since that did not happen, however, the town leaders acknowledged that they had done something wrong and it was time to begin to repair their mistakes.

So, early in the day, they sent the youth from the village to the training dome.  
You could honestly consider it a torture to get up before the dawn makes its presence in heaven, Yugyeom and BamBam made it known by complaining all the way.

\- It's cold.

BamBam spoke, receiving an affirmation from Yugyeom.

The others just rolled their eyes.

\- I'm sleepy...

Now it was Yugyeom's turn.

\- Hyung, make them shut up.

Youngjae whispered to Mark, who gave him a small amused smile.

\- What's up with that attitude?! Come on!

Jackson yelled, approaching the two younger boys, who soon followed the mainstream of the older guy.  
It was inevitable after all, his enthusiasm was like a virus.

\- They're too noisy in the morning.

Jaebum was heard to say lazily in his voice.

Jinyoung laughed a little and discreetly took the boy's hand.

\- They are like children, you can’t judge them.

Seeing everything from where he was, Youngjae could not keep his heart from tightening at the actions of his elders.  
He did not consider himself an envious person, but the boy had a great admiration for Jaebum, secretly wishing to be in his brother's place at that time.

I knew that the two boys were in a relationship for a few months. They had not told anyone but they were pretty obvious. Besides, Youngjae was a pretty observant person.

What he did not understand was the reason that his heart revealed itself to him all the time.  
It seemed that he refused to want to see his older brother happy.

He did not feel anything for Jaebum more than a simple admiration.

I mean, who does not? He was very handsome, kind, careful and had one of the best bodies in the town.  
Everyone wanted someone like him in their lives.

Not forgetting to mention his bravery, which was demonstrated by imprudently facing the Timberjack the night before?

And remembering the dragons.

Today they will have to see some.

He could feel the adrenaline and the characteristic fear in his body every time he imagined what he was about to see happening through the heavy metal doors of the place.

He calmed himself thinking they would not be left alone with the dragons in there.

In addition to not believing that they had a large number of captured dragons, they had limited space and did not think they would risk having the most dangerous near the town.

\- Not a thunderdrum , please.

He prayed to himself when they finally found themselves inside the dome, just in front of the heavy, massive wooden doors that held the dragons they would face later.

\- Calm down Jae ...

Mark whispered, which had been placed right next to him.

It was heard how the metal door of the entrance of the place was closed (so that the dragons did not escape, although it also served to keep them there).

\- All right! I'm glad to see that everyone has come today.

The voice belonged to one of the village chiefs, it was slightly amused with that fact.  
Everyone instinctively settled down in a more decent way. Trying to look straight in front of his now coach.

\- I must say that this is the first time I will have to help young people like you. The others think I'm a little hard and I scare them.

That statement did nothing to help Youngjae's nerves, which were already in the skies.

Suddenly his stomach had turned upside down.

They watched fearfully as the old man approached without fear of one of the cages of the place and put one of his hands on the lever of this one.

Automatically everyone went rigid.

They did not expect to start so fast.

\- I must say, that I am a firm believer of learning in the practice.  
And he lowered the lever.

Youngjae felt someone take his arm and pull him to the sides of the place.

\- Eat this!

It was Mark, and he was handing him a decorated shield while still looking toward the cage, which was slowly opening and letting in a Gronckle.

\- Remember! If you have to choose between a weapon and your shield, always choose the shield.  
The old man shouted while laughing at the scared faces of the boys, who were trying to find a place where they could take refuge, since the animal soon began to chase them, throwing their fire from time to time.

\- Mark-Hyung, what do we do?

Youngjae asked, holding the shield tightly against his chest, watching as Jaebum threw the shield to the dragon on one side.  
Mark thought for a moment what he would do next.

\- Small eyes...

The elder murmured to himself; He had learned from his brothers how to find the blind spot of dragons. I was not completely sure if it would work but I wanted to try it.

\- Make noise Jae-ah

He told the boy as he began to hit his shield with one of the axes that were scattered around the place.  
Youngjae, not knowing exactly why, followed his example.  
Almost immediately the dragon began to be affected by them.

Which was pretty good, because he was chasing BamBam and Jackson.

\- Blind spot, good!

The coach shouted, letting out a laugh.

The other boys did the same as YoungJae and Mark, making the dragon dizzy enough to fall to the ground almost knocked out.  
Youngjae gave an excited smile to the older one, they had managed to defeat him without the need to kill him.  
I could sleep in peace that night.

\- I guess they passed the first test. But nevertheless; knocking out a dragon like this in this way does not guarantee its success in battle. It will not be ten minutes and he'll be trying to kill them again.  
He explained as he gripped the dragon's small wings tightly and pulled him to his cage, using his monstrous strength.

\- If you want to leave it out, wet your head. A wet dragon can not fire. – The man explained calmly but seriously. - Or tear off their tails and wings. A dragon that can not fly is a dead dragon.

And closed the cage again.

Youngjae grimaced at imagining himself fulfilling such teachings.

I could not do it.

I did not have the conviction or the physique to do it.

Mark patted the minor on the boy's back when he noticed his face of fear.

\- Courage Youngjae.

Jaebum whispered, approaching the two boys when he noticed the discouraged face of the younger man.  
Action that was easy enough to notice, Youngjae used to always have a kind smile on her face. He laughed easily and was absolutely adorable.

None of them liked to see him discouraged.

\- I want you to exercise until they collapse.

The old man spoke as he dropped to the floor of the place, leaning on one of the doors that locked the dragons. He seemed ready to sleep.

They all got into it instantly.

\---

Actually, not even two minutes passed and the old man's snoring could be heard all over the place.  
They did not disobey, each of the boys began to do what they had best.

Jackson started doing pushups almost instantly.  
BamBam and Yugyeom were in the middle of a race all over the place, shouting from time to time and being scolded by Jaebum and Jinyoung, who helped each other in various physical endurance tests (they even tried to see who was the most flexible, Jaebum was the winner).

Meanwhile, Mark and Youngjae were still together, talking most of the time and stretching their bodies (they had been heating up too long, at some point it became ridiculous).

\- Youngjae! Mark-Hyung! Stop wasting time.

Shouted Jackson, running towards the boys and pushing them, making them start running together with BamBam and Yugyeom, soon it became an arduous race of five people.

Jaebum and Jinyoung were in their rosy world.

\---

\- Enough Hyung!

Roared Youngjae panting.

They had been running nonstop for about two hours, her thighs were burning, her feet were screaming at her to stop and her lungs had given up half an hour earlier, she did not even know how he was still alive at that point.  
In addition, Mark and BamBam had reached their limit one hour after they started. They were lying on the ground, in the same position they had fallen before. It was a deplorable sight.

\- Oh come on Jae, I know you can give more of you.

Jackson said, giving him a funny and encouraging smile. Yugyeom was behind the boy nodding to everything the older man said.

\- It's easy for you to say it. Stupids addicts to exercise.

The boy complained again. Envying the magnificent silhouette of his friends.

\- It's what happens when you refuse to go out with us and decide to stay at home sleeping.

Yugyeom spoke this time, pricking the boy's soft stomach. He pulled his hand away and covered his torso with his hands, a little red shade covering his plump cheeks.

\- Hyung, they're bothering me.

Youngjae yelled at Jinyoung, hoping his brother would do something about it. However, he only received a nod in his place and a mocking smile on his pretty lips.

Jaebum was sleeping near the boy mentioned above. He had fallen asleep a few minutes before.

\- Youngjae is cute although this chubby.

Mark's voice was heard in the background; He had just got up after having collapsed and his face screamed for food.  
The guy mentioned smiled brilliantly at him.

\- I need a recharge ...

BamBam was heard now, which was watching them from their strange position on the ground.

\- Let's eat then, we deserve it. Any objection?

Jackson asked, taking control of the situation. When he did not receive any negative response, he smiled excitedly and started to walk towards the exit.

Jaebum could not choose a better time than to wake up right then, food was necessary and he could not let it go.  
And so they went to the great dining room of the town.

(Yes, they left their coach there)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your support in the first chapter, and forgive the mistakes <3

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what I just wrote lol  
> (Being honest, I thank the google translator and my sister who is studying English for helping me)


End file.
